Mom knows best
by pervie otome
Summary: "You look more like a couple, than siblings." In which the true personality of Matsuokas' mother is revealed.


What if their mother was like this?

* * *

It was a weekend so Rin was at home, resting. He was now in his room sitting on the floor; his back leaning on the bed as he played his PSP. Despite the presence of his soft and fluffy bed, where he could more comfortably play; he still decided to be on the floor; ignoring its coldness and solidity.

Not that he preferred there, but he just couldn't move from his position, since Gou was sound asleep in his arms. She was sitting in his right thigh facing the door; while his left one supported her body. Her right hand was lightly gripping the cloth of his sleeveless shirt the other one just resting on his bare chest. Her head used his chest as her pillow.

His hands were encircled around her waist; while he leaned his chin on top of her head to be able to see the screen of his PSP.

He'd rather stay there than risk the probability of her waking up if ever he tried to transfer her to the bed. And besides, he really liked being this close to her. It was like he had her totally protected in his arms.

He then heard a knock on his door.

"I'm coming in!" said the person on the other side of the door, which was their mom.

He decided not to reply to her since he was busy playing. He knew she wouldn't mind it. He heard the turning of knob, before the door opened. He just stared at his mom now entering his room.

"I brought you some snacks, Rin." She said, as she laid the tray she was holding on the floor beside him.

"Thanks." Said he, as he got a piece of biscuit and stuffed it in his mouth.

Just when he thought his mom would exit immediately, she just stood still beside him, not uttering a word. He could feel her piercing stare strongly scrutinizing him. Feeling a bit worried from her actions, he stared back at her.

"What is it, Mom?" he replied calmly, hiding his anxiety at the moment.

Her hands were crisscrossed on her chest, "You look more like a couple, than siblings." Said she in a matter-of-factly way.

"HUH?!"he kind of shouted, but then lowered his voice again," You're just overanalyzing things, Mom. This is completely normal for siblings"

"Hohohh~" this time her voice sounded nearer, he felt her crouch down; now she was at eye level, "Even though you used to say, 'I'm the only one who can marry Gou!'"said she, imitating her son's voice during his childhood," …being protective and all with her."

He didn't want to look at her, he knew she'd be having a teasing look on her. So he just stared at the gadget in his hand, and continued playing.

"That was all in the past. We were still kids that time, you know."

Completely ignoring his statement, she continued, "I heard babies of blood related couples especially siblings have high risk of developing genetic abnormalities." She then rested her chin on her palm," Oh my, then that means, your combined magnificent genes might just be wasted! Now I'm getting worried."

"That was what you're worried about?!" Rin retorted as he shot a look on his mother.

"That's already a given! I want handsome and beautiful grandchildren after all!" she answered.

"WITH SPECTACULAR MUSCLES!" Gou suddenly interrupted, raising her head and her index finger.

"OFCOURSE! That's the most important factor!" Gou and her mom brofist-ed; nodding at each other's agreement.

"You agreed with that?!"Rin retorted once again, then stared at his little sister, "And Gou, since when have you been awake?"

She released her hand from her mom's and stared at her brother," Ah. I just woke up." she replied.

Their mom was now exiting the room, but before she was able to fully step outside, she peeked her head on the door giving her last message, or was it warning?

"I'll leave the two of you alone now. Just don't be too loud when things get wild, and be sure to clean up your mess after, okay?"

"HUHHHHH?!"

And the door was now closed.

He kind of got the message she was trying to tell them. He just sighed. He was actually used to their mother's teasing.

There was this one time when he was in front of the bath room while Gou was there, taking a bath. He would just ask her of she'd be finished any time soon since he wanted to take a shower too. Then their mother suddenly appeared, with shock apparent to her face staring at Rin and spoke,

"_R-rin, H-how could you__—__?! And I even trusted you!"_

_He knew what she was thinking already, so he decided to explain himself immediately,_

"_Mom, I was just wanted to ask h__—__"_

"_How could you__** NOT**__ peek on your adorable precious little sister while she's taking a bath?!"_

_And she held the door, with the thought of opening it, "Saa! Douzo!" her eyes sparkling._

_Seeing the eagerness in her eyes, he decided to just walk out from that scene._

"_Ehhh?! Don't be shy! Your mom's got it covered!"_

There were a lot more instances similar to this that he had lost count of them. Sometimes Gou would even go along with their mother. Maybe she was really just fond of bullying her only son.

"Onii-chan, what was mom talking about?"

His thoughts then disappeared as he heard the voice of his little sister; still as naïve as she is.

Then she continued, "And what were you two talking about a while ago?"

"Nothing. Just get back to sleep." He spoke; ruffling her hair before he focused on his PSP and leaned on her head once again.

Just don't blame him if he would take her jokes seriously…someday.

"Okay." She answered; leaning her head on his chest as she closed her eyes.

Not that he was actually thinking to do it. Really…not.

* * *

EH!? WHAT WAS THAT?! I really just need to write something with RinGou fluff! (since the update of my other RinGou fanfic doesn't have sibling moments)

Oh, and about **Siblings Forever **update, if ever you are reading it, the update is on its way. Maybe tomorrow it would be published. I just kinda got distracted with this one-shot lllorzlll

Reviews are much appreciated (_ _)

P.S. I was actually imagining Hasebe Yutaka's sister from Service X Servant as I wrote this. And that title was thought on the spot, so forgive me if it was


End file.
